five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Musical Nights At Freddy's
Five Musical Nights At Freddy's is a FNaF fangame. It is a hybrid between a FNaF-style Survival Horror and a Rhythm Game. Mechanics Hallway The player has a Hallway in front of them that Freddy attacks from. A light is shined down the hallway when the player clicks on it. Music Box The Music Box can be wound up by clicking on the crank in front of the player. Vent The Air Vent can be closed with either Shift Key. It will stay closed as long as the key is held down. If you leave it closed for too long, the close button will break, and the vent will stay open for the rest of the night. Mask The player can put on a mask by clicking the tab at the bottom of the screen. The player can not use the Flashlight or Music Box while wearing the mask. Speakers The player's office has a pair of speakers that play a beat. Listening to this beat is crucial for survival. Animatronics Freddy Freddy is in the Hallway for the entire night. On a strong beat of the song, he'll peek out from his hiding place. If the flashlight is not shined on him, he'll move to different hiding place in the hallway, and this one will be closer to the player. If he reaches the player, he'll jumpscare them. Freddy becomes active on Night One. The Puppet The Puppet is soothed by the Music Box, and cranking it up is the only way to keep her calm. If the Music Box is unwound for long enough, the Puppet will enter the office through the door and begin gradually speeding up the beat of the song. The Puppet becomes active on Night One. Bonnie Bonnie will knock on the door three times (each knock being on a beat of the song), then open the door for one beat and attack the player if they aren't wearing the mask. Bonnie will never open the door on a strong beat of the song. Bonnie becomes active on Night Two. Chica Chica will climb through the vents. Before she attacks, she will bang on the vent 1-5 times. The player then needs to hold the vent closed for that many beats of the song. Chica becomes active on Night Three. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy will wander around the building and try to sneak in through the vent. If you hear his laugh get loud, you need to close the vent until it becomes quiet again. If he enters the room, he will shut off the speakers, making it very hard to predict the other Animatronics' attacks. Balloon Boy becomes active on Night Four. Foxy Occasionally, when the player shines their light into the hallway, Foxy will be there. If he is in the hallway, you must put on the mask before he runs in to the office and keep it on until he is gone. Foxy can only be in the office on a strong beat a maximum of three times per night. Foxy becomes active on Night Five. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy appears in front of the player occasionally. The player must put on the mask to get rid of them. Golden Freddy can appear on any night, but has a higher probability of appearing the later in the week the player gets. Category:Games